Sports Gamer
|type = Rider Machine Rider Form |homeworld = TBA |affiliation = Kamen Rider Genm (Formerly) Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Currently) |gender = N/A|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Infinity! Power of Humanity! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) |complex2 = Gashat = Shakariki Sports Gashat |-| Christmas Version = Sports Gamer Christmas Version }} The is a bike Rider Machine used by Kamen Rider Genm as a weapon as well as transport, summoned with the Shakariki Sports Gashat. When the Shakariki Sports Gashat is used by Genm, Sports Gamer can fuse with him to access Sports Action Gamer Level 3 arming him with the Trick Flywheels. Description Sports Gamer is a small black, pink, and light-green Sports Bike-themed Rider Machine. It is used for Genm to both ride on and attack his opponent with, such as when he initiates a finishing move. Ex-Aid and Genm combine with the Sports Gamer to assume Sports Action Gamer Level 3 where they are equipped with the disc-like Trick Flywheels on their shoulders for projectile throwing. History First Fight with the Kamen Riders and Genm Transformation into Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Fight Against the Gamma Second Fight with the Kamen Riders and First Fight with Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 Third Fight with the Kamen Riders Fourth Fight with the Kamen Riders and First Fight with Brave Beat Quest Gamer and Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 Second Fight with Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 Fifth Fight with the Kamen Riders and Losing to Ex-Aid First Time Ex-Aid Assumes Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3 vs Para-Dx Other Events Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Users *Kamen Rider Genm (Ex-Aid Episodes 4-8, 11) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Ex-Aid Episodes 12, 15) *Kamen Rider Brave (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Snipe (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Genml3.png|Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Exaidl3b.png|Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Brave Sports Quest Gamer.jpg|Brave Sports Quest Gamer Level 3 Snipe Sports Shooting Gamer.jpg|Snipe Sports Shooting Gamer Level 3 Level UP Rider Series Sports Gamer was released as part of the Level UP Rider Series set LVUR08. Rider Gashat KREA-Shakariki Sports Gashat.png|Shakariki Sports Gashat Finishers * **Action Gamer Level 2: ***Genm strikes the enemy with his Sports Game bike (Rider Break). ***Genmn performs a flying kick (Rider Kick). **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 (Rider Slash): ***Genm throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash. ***Genm empowers a Trick Flywheel and the Gashacon Bugvisor in Chainsaw Mode and charges towards the enemy to slash at them. Shakariki Critical Strike (Prelude).jpeg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Prelude) Shakariki Critical Strike.jpg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) Shakariki Critical Strike Wheel Slash (Prelude).jpeg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) (Prelude) Shakariki Critical Strike Wheel Slash.jpeg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) SKRK CS Weapon Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) (Prelude) Double EARider Fnisher.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) Behind the scenes Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *The Sports Gamer is one of the few Rider Machines that can combine with the Riders' Suit, the others being the Tridoron and Machine Hoodie. *This is the first official Rider Machine to be a sports bicycle. *This is the only Gamer to not be a robot. *Despite being Genm's Rider Machine, it notably shares Ex-Aid's colors: neon green and pink. **Incidentally, Ex-Aid would come to utilize Sports Gamer after he claims the Shakariki Sports Gashat from Genm. *The Sports Gamer that is ridden and the Level 3 Sports Gamer have different handlebar plates and bike frames. Appearances See Also to be added References Category:Rider Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Gamers